Run
by KnittedSweater
Summary: "He collected everything and ran down the stairs. A person jumping out of a third-story window would be very noticeable. He broke out into the night air, sweat becoming ice across his skin. His gasps brought a cloud of white mist around him... Then he ran like the wind." Cursing. Maybe a multichapter fic. It probably will be.
1. Like the Wind

**So this might be a multichapter fic or something. I dunno. I felt the urge. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

**Run**

**Chapter One: Like the Wind**

He ran like the wind.

His feet hit the concrete with a hint of desperation in each step. The thud of his worn converse called to no one but him, but the volume made him paranoid as fuck.

_Stop,_ slow down, hunter's tread, _hunter's tread,_ _you don't want them to find you. _

He suddenly came to a stop, then began doing a light jog and assessing his situation. He was in a neighborhood where the houses weren't lit, which was logical, since it was 3 AM. A local bakery, dry cleaning, and trinket store were half a mile or two before him. There was a faint light on in the bakery, but he paid no mind to it. A battered, rusty, and chipped street sign read Tangerine Leaf Road. He had no idea where he was.

He was lost.

"Dammit," he cursed. "If they find me, I'll be dead for sure."

He pulled his scarf around his neck tightly before stepping into an alley. He felt around for any of the homeless, he wouldn't want to disturb them, but only found mouse nipping lightly on his fingers. Sighing, he plopped down and checked his supplies. For such a surprise, he'd say he did pretty well getting what he needed. His sword, a knife or two, those custom-made boots with pockets that held the knives perfectly, a scarf, a beanie, and his wallet were all on his person. His schoolbag now held a first aid kit, his phone(which was turned off), leftovers hastily wrapped in plastic wrap, a bag of chips, two bottles of water, and a few changes of clothes.

Content, he leaned on the brick wall and unwrapped a nutella and banana sandwich. Chewing thoughtfully, he thought about what he'd heard only hours before, when they thought he wasn't listening.

* * *

_Rin snored softly, tangled in his sheets. Kuro was nuzzling against his chest, purring as he absentmindedly scratched his head. _

_"Yukio. You've got to make a decision! It's now or never. The kids are waiting in the kitchen. They're half scared and half tired. They need an answer now!"_

_Rin stirred, slightly groaning at the interruption of his food-filled dream. He slowly opened his eyes. Dismissing the disturbance as a random creak, he snuggled into the bed sheets only to hear Yukio's voice annoy his slumber yet again. _

_"We've got to give him to the Grigory. We can't handle him. He's a ticking bomb, ready to implode at any moment. I don't know if there's anything else we can do for him."_

_Rin sat straight up, leaving Kuro scrambling for warmth, which he found at Rin's hip. His eyes widened in fear. The Grigory? Why? Why?_

_He suddenly felt alert, and slowly got out of bed. Waiting for Shura and Yukio's footsteps to pass, he picked up Kuro by the armpits and tucked him into the bed. He stood in a daze as he tried to comprehend those words Yukio had just spoken. _

_Would Yukio really give him up that easily? Would he just walk him up to Angel's office, drop him on the lumpy, off-white sofa he knew so well, and bid him a good death? Would he really? His own brother?_

_Yes, yes, he would. He knew Yukio. He knew that Yukio would do anything for those he was loyal to. He would do anything for the good of the majority. Rin wasn't the majority. He was never the majority. _

_Suddenly, as if God himself kicked him in the head and ordered him to get his ass out of there, he scrambled around, emptying his schoolbag and throwing clothes and other necessary items in it. His phone. His sword. His knives. His wallet. He changed his clothes to something more suitable for the chilly night air. Long jeans, a dark shirt, his favorite collared jacket, and a scarf. He laid them all out on the desk, before realizing he needed food. _

_A soft click rang in Rin's ears as he pushed open a panel in the wall. He'd discovered it early on. It connected their room to the kitchen, next to the stove. Getting onto his knees, he crawled on all fours. The passage was just the right size for him to comfortably and quietly sneak food around when he needed a midnight snack. _

_Slowly, he pushed open the panel on the other side. Another click sounded, and he peered into the kitchen. The lights were off, but the lights in the dining area were on. He came to a crouch near the island. From this angle, he could see the tops of Ryuji and Shima's heads. He was about to find some food, when he spotted Shura staring him straight in the eye. _

_She nodded at him, but disguised it as a sleepy nodding of the head before Yukio poked her awake, and she responded with an angry pout. _

_"What are you going to do, Yukio? We've been sitting here since forever. We need to know. Is that monster still going to be taking classes to exterminate his own kind?" Ryuji spoke, his voice laced with a harsh hate._

_With agility Rin never knew he possessed, he quickly grabbed food off of the shelters and looked to Shura for help again. She nodded again, and spoke loudly to the students._

_"We should discuss this somewhere more private. For all we know, Mephisto could be listening in on us. He certainly doesn't want Rin to go through any trouble. Let's discuss this in the classroom. It's probably safer." _

_It was Yukio's turn to nod. "Shura's right. This is fragile information. We can't have it flying into the hands of others." _

_They stood up to leave, and walked to the broom closet. After the door closed, Rin burst up from his hiding place. His thighs burned from crouching too long, and his lungs needed a gasp or two. Grabbing the plastic wrap from the supply closet, he set to work, taking half of almost everything in the refrigerator. Closing the panel, he ran back to his room. Kuro was pacing on the items he'd laid on his desk, tears in his eyes. _

_"Are you leaving, Rin?" Rin's heart broke. He nodded meekly, taking a tiny step into the room. _

_"He's doing it, then. Yukio. He's sending you to the Grigory, isn't he?" Kuro's face filled with more tears, dripping onto his knives. _

_"...Yeah."_

_Kuro screeched in sadness. "Why? Why?! Why does Yukio think he can do this to you?! You're brothers! You're supposed to love each other, not send each other off to death with the best in mind! Why?!"_

_"I don't know, Kuro. But I need to get away. I really, really need to leave this place." He took a gulp, hoping to get rid of the lump in his throat. "You can come, but you have a tracker... It- It wouldn't be the best for me."_

_Kuro sniffed loudly. "I understand. Stay safe. Please. I can't bear to lose another one." He clung onto Rin's pant leg briefly before stalking out the door, tail hanging in defeat. _

_Rin stood in a daze yet again. He snapped himself out of it, he needed to move, now! _

_He collected everything and ran down the stairs. A person jumping out of a third-story window would be very noticeable. He broke out into the night air, sweat becoming ice across his skin. His gasps brought a cloud of white mist around him. _

_"Stop where you are, bastard child."_

_Rin's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he recognized the voice._

_Ryuji._

* * *

_He ran like the wind._


	2. Running Again

**I feel bad guys. I really, really, really feel bad. Two weeks, right? Yeah. Sorry. Procrastination at its finest. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

**Run**

**Chapter Two: Running Again**

_Ryuji stood there, unable to comprehend what he'd just witnessed. _

_That bastard child was getting away! The nerve of him! Why not turn himself in? The fucking coward!_

* * *

_All the trees heard a click and a frenzy of footsteps. _

_The chase had begun._

* * *

_Despite Rin's ability to run pretty fast, he knew Ryuji would catch up to him in no time. _

_So when he heard Ryuji's rubber soles trailing behind him, he fucking freaked. He jumped a bit, but gathered his bearings, and turned a corner. Seeing a tree, he skidded behind it, being sure to cover his mouth. _

_"Where are you?! Get your ass out here! I saw you run here." Ryuji's eyes narrowed and scanned the area around him. _

_The streaked boy scowled. "I'll find you. I'll find you and rip you to shreds. You can't hide forever." _

_Suddenly, Rin felt a cold hand graze his neck. He whipped around and stumbled backwards, landing on his back right in front of Ryuji. Fear filled his eyes as Yukio walked out of the trees. _

_"Rin, you will comply. If you do not wish to come with us, you'll die, right here and right now." His voice echoed with nothing, nothing at all, as if the happy Yukio from the early days was just... gone._

_"N - N - Not you..." Rin tried to understand what Yukio was doing, but nothing fit. They were brothers, right? Twins, even. So why?_

_"You're cornered, monster. We'll shut you in a cell where you know you damn right belong." Ryuji's voice seemed to awaken him from his trance. Clambering to his feet, he prepared to run as Yukio roughly grabbed his arm. The glare in his eye told him that he meant business, but instead of cowering, Rin bared his teeth and unsheathed his sword. That look snapped something inside of him, something he'd been keeping tucked away for a long, long time. He was done. He was done pretending like he was dumb and ignorant, done pretending like he was actually scared of Yukio, because he wasn't. He wasn't scared of him, despite what anybody else thought. _

_And he wasn't scared of his true self anymore. _

_He wasn't scared of becoming a demon, because that actually seemed a bit better than having your brother hate your guts. He wasn't scared of being a demon. He wasn't scared of letting those blue flames burn the sky, turning all into dust anymore. He didn't care. They hated him, so in return, he'd burn their world a brilliant blue._

_It was as if Rin was turning in slow motion. Metal scraped plastic, and those menacing eyes widened in fear. _

_He let go. He let all of his hate, despair, and loneliness ground out of him into blue flames. He didn't care about Yukio anymore. He didn't care about Ryuji anymore. He was done playing nice. He was done playing innocent._

_And when he opened his eyes, he didn't even stay to look at his destruction. He ran into the night. Like a coward._

* * *

__Rin shot up from his place on the alley wall.

That's right.

He killed them, didn't he?

In a bout of rage, fit enough for a true demon, he killed them. And right now, Shiemi was probably crying over Yukio's remains, Yukio's burnt remains. Shura was probably shaking her head in disgust. She had helped him, but nothing could have prepared her for what happened in that blur.

But why were there tears? Why were there tears on his cheeks, hitting the pavement like rain? Why was he sobbing, like a lost child? Didn't he want this? Didn't he want to let go and become his true self?

No, that's not what he wanted. That was never what he wanted. What he wanted was love that lasted a lifetime, not a herd of classmates that loved his one day and gave him death wishes the next. Not a brother who would suggest that he die, and even put a bullet in his brain himself.

He didn't know what he wanted.

Maybe he should just let the Grigory find him. It was only for the best.

_Bullshit._

* * *

Here he was, running again. Running off into the city. Running off into the unknown, entirely unsure of what he did.


End file.
